Castigo con C de Cabeza gigante
by Tavata
Summary: Regalo de Navidad para "El Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Filch creía que ya tenía entre sus garras a James Potter y Sirius Black, grave error...


Castigo con "C" de "Cabeza gigante"

Regalo de Navidad para "El Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Este regalo es para TANITBENNAJASH, espero que te guste, qué tengas un gran inicio de año.

\- ¡Castigados!

Celebraba Filch el conserje del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Finalmente después de tantas bromas y travesuras en las que nunca podían ser encontrados culpables, los dos Griffindor que más problemas le daban habían sido atrapados en infraganti, bueno, aun tenían las varitas en las manos tras lanzar un hechizo prohibido contra Bertram Aubrey, ¡Oh sí! ¡James Potter y Sirius Black estaban en problemas! ¡Pasarían toda la noche castigados! ¡Era un mundo de infinitas posibilidades! ¿Torturarlos? ¿Colgarlos de los pulgares? Filch tenía las cadenas engrasadas por si acaso, ¿Hacerlos llorar por todos sus crímenes pasados? ¡No podía decidir!

Mientras Argus Filch no dejaba de relamerse los bigotes como la señora Morris (Contaba la leyenda que esa gata era tan vieja como Filch e igual de malvada) los dos jóvenes Griffindor se mostraban tranquilos, altivamente tranquilos aun para un estudiante de Hogwarts que había sido detenido bajo castigo de pasar una noche con el celador del colegio.

James y Sirius no mostraban ningún arrepentimiento, es más, su mirada decía "Lo volvería a hacer y con mucho gusto" lo que más exasperaba a Filch, sólo se habían mostrado ligera, muy ligeramente contrariados cuando estuvieron en presencia del director y la profesora McGonagall; Filch juraba y perjuraba que esa carita de "Perdón, profesor" era más falsa que un dragón miniatura de la isla de Barbados (aunque Hagrid aseguraba que una vez un amigo de un amigo de un amigo que estaba muy borracho en el pueblo le había dicho que sí existían y hasta le había mostrado un grabado medieval donde se apreciaba una mancha verde con forma de dragón como prueba de autenticidad) "Estos dos planean algo" se dijo a sí mismo Filch en ese momento, pero al escuchar que él estaría a cargo de su castigo dejó de prestar atención a la cara de ingenuo miedo de los dos chicos y comenzó a pensar en el cómo los castigaría.

Filch tenía mucho tiempo esperando que estos dos cayeran en sus garras, bueno, tal vez sus otros dos amiguitos leones también pero él sabía que estos dos eran los cabecillas del grupo, ¡Je, cabecillas! Filch, se rió de su propia ocurrencia ya que habían sido castigados por hacer crecer la cabeza de un alumno de Ravenclaw al doble de su tamaño.

Como todo incidente en el colegio, esa era la última noticia del momento y todos querían ver al cabeza gigante aunque claro, la enfermera no lo permitía y hasta había atrancado la puerta para impedir el paso de los demás niños y adolescentes de Hogwarts. Como fuera una vez más James Potter y Sirius Black eran unos héroes rebeldes a los ojos de los jóvenes magos.

Filch llevaba un archivo detallado, impecablemente detallado de todas las travesuras de estos dos, con fecha, hora y líneas y líneas de anotaciones desde "01 de marzo de 19… Acusados de pegarse al techo para no ser interrumpidos al cambiar los yelmos de las armaduras durante el almuerzo." o una de sus favoritas "18 de septiembre de 19…. Sorprendidos en infraganti falta de contrabando de dulces muggle sabor limón" obviamente no era la falta más grave que esos dos tenían en su historial pero sí era grave por la cantidad monumental de dulces de limón que habían logrado conseguir. ¡Llenaban un salón de clases completo, desde el suelo hasta el techo! Sólo enterarse el mismo director Dumbledore corrió (Sí, literalmente corrió) al salón en cuestión. Lo que no sabía Filch era que en esa ocasión después del regaño de Filch a los chicos incluidos el señor Lupin y el señor Pettigrew cuando tanto la profesora McGonagall como el señor Filch se retiraron el director Dumbledore se encerró en el salón y comenzó a nadar entre los dulces ¡Se lanzaba clavados como un adolescente! Entraba y salía de entre los caramelos como si fuera el sueño de toda su vida, afortunadamente para la reputación del colegio de magia nadie lo había descubierto, bueno, sólo la señora Norris con sus ojos amarillos de lámpara pero el director llegó a un acuerdo gatuno con ella y nunca se habló o maulló de eso al respecto. Curiosamente los caramelos desaparecieron "por arte de magia", el director tuvo una dotación de dulces de por vida y la señora Norris recibía salmón todos los sábados por la noche por parte de un "Admirador gatuno secreto"…

\- Muy bien, ustedes dos- gruñó Filch a los dos amigos sólo cerrar la destartalada puerta de su oficina - El señor director ha dicho que pasarán toda la noche castigados conmigo ¡Así que empecemos!

James se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sirius de esa manera cómplice que ambos conocían perfectamente bien, Filch estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que con eso los terminaría aterrorizando. Sirius Black estaba preparado para retar todo lo que a ese viejo decrépito se le ocurriera, habían cometido un error muy grave al tenerlos bajo detención juntos. ¡Eran un equipo! ¡Eran amigos! ¡Eran James y Sirius y no había fuerza humana, mágica o sobrenatural que pudiera con ellos!

\- Tengo cadenas, mazos, cachiporras, látigos y bozales para tenerlos gritando y llorando por sus mamás- comenzó a enumerar Filch mientras pasaba sus viejas y arrugadas manos por cada uno de los instrumentos de tortura, muy brillantes y listos para usarse pero que no habían hecho llorar a ningún alumno desde que las había colgado en sus respectivas agarras de la pared.

James no pudo evitar bostezar aburrido, esa iba a ser una noche muy larga si ese viejo seguía hablando. Sirius también había perdido el interés en lo que decía Filch desde el primer "Tengo cadenas" así que en lugar de preocuparse por un inminente castigo físico comenzó a analizar cómo podrían introducirse a la oficina de Filch cuando éste no se encontrara y hacerle pagar este suplicio de aburrimiento.

"Miau" llamó la atención la señora Norris que había llegado quién sabe cómo ya que la puerta estaba cerrada. Hasta la gata se había aburrido de escuchar la perorata de Filch sobre todos sus inútiles juguetes.

\- ¡Cierto mi preciosa, señora Norris! - saltó Filch como si entendiera el maullido de su gata- ¡Empecemos inmediatamente!

A favor de Filch tenemos que admitir que se movió muy rápido y tomando por sorpresa a James y Sirius los tomó por el cuello de las túnicas del uniforme y en un dos por tres ya los tenía colgando por los tobillos con las cadenas de las que hasta hacia minutos se habían burlado de su inutilidad los chicos.

\- ¡No lo esperaban! - se carcajeaba Filch - Se quedarán ahí toda la noche o hasta que yo lo decida, lo que ocurra primero.

El viejo celador se reía de su ventaja sobre los chicos.

\- Señora Norris, vigile a los prisioneros mocosos, por favor. Debo ir por más tinta para anotar mis impresiones de sus caras de asombro- se felicitaba a sí mismo Filch.

"Miau" fue la respuesta de la señora Norris.

Sin esperar más Filch salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta dejando a esos dos bajo la amarillenta mirada de la gata.

\- Eso fue raro, James- llamó la atención de su amigo el joven Black.

\- Sí, pensé que seguiría con el discurso de su vida- contestó James aprovechando para estirarse un poco- ¿Qué tienes planeado?

\- Pues colgar toda la noche no es mi idea de diversión- siguió Black hablando con tal naturalidad que no parecía que estuviera de cabeza.

\- Tienes razón, dos chicos tan cool como nosotros no deben estar en una posición tan indigna- volvió al ataque James fingiendo una voz de mago elegante y refinado.

\- Eso es lo que digo, amigo. Esto es como para Quejicus, no para nosotros- finalizó asintiendo con la cabeza Sirius.

\- Así que si nos permite, señora Norris- se dirigió James a la gata que se había tirado frente a ellos estirando sus patitas traseras y delanteras como si fuera haciendo yoga gatuno.

El señor Filch no era el habitante más listo de Hogwarts y había cometido un error muy grave, había dejado a esos dos Griffindor con sus varitas así que sólo un movimiento de muñeca y James ya tenía su varita lista apuntando a las cadenas, un "click" y tanto Sirius como él estaban libres. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades aunque no tuvieran público que lo apreciara ambos chicos cayeron sin problema sobre sus pies dando un elaborado giro.

\- Muy buen movimiento, señor Black.

\- Muy buen movimiento, señor Potter.

Se felicitaron mutuamente esos dos como si fueran hombres de negocios.

\- Y ya que vamos a estar aquí por un buen rato ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- preguntó inocentemente James mientras alborotaba su cabello.

\- Primero, divertirnos con las "cadenas, porras, mazas" y demás cosas que dijo Filch- señalaba Sirius a la colección de argollas metálicas atrás de ellos.

Ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo tardaría Filch en regresar los chicos con unas florituras rápidas de sus varitas comenzaron a ensuciar con melaza y grasa los instrumentos de Filch.

\- Eso lo hará gritar- se enorgulleció Sirius del resultado.

\- Esta noche promete ponerse divertida- asintió a su vez James.

"Miau" apoyó la señora Norris.

\- ¡Regresé, princesa!- llamó después de unos minutos Filch asomando su cabeza- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

¡Sus cadenas! ¡Sus hermosas cadenas! Todo estaba grasoso y negro, escurriendo una masa pegajosa de las cadenas al suelo, el piso estaba tan pegajoso que le llevaría días limpiarlo porque él no dejaba que esos elfos domésticos que servían en el castillo entraran a su oficina.

\- ¡Señor Filch, regresó! - llamó James sentado desde la parte más alta de un anticuado armario.

\- ¡Sí, ya nos estaba preocupando porque no regresaba!- decía Sirius con la voz más melosa que podía fingir desde el escritorio del celador.

"Miau" corroboró la señora Norris sentada en el regazo del joven Black.

\- ¡Señora Norris, debía vigilarlos!- Filch no podía creer la traición de su gata.

\- Y lo hizo, señor Filch- salió al rescate de la gata el joven Potter- supervisó que pusiéramos la melaza correctamente.

"Miau" parpadeó la corrupta señora Norris.

\- ¡Cómo se supone que voy a entrar a mi propia oficina! - Filch estaba rojo como tomate por lo enojado que estaba.

Si daba un paso más se pegaría al suelo cubierto de la melaza de las cadenas, si no entraba se vería muy tonto cuando alguien pasara, o peor aún… ¡Si Peeves el poltergeist lo veía! ¡No, no quería ni imaginarlo!

\- ¡Limpien todo eso ahora mismo! - rugió con todas sus fuerzas el señor Filch.

\- Podríamos hacerlo, pero… - comenzó muy lentamente James.

\- ¿Pero, qué?- se puso en alerta Filch.

\- Usted sabe, la melaza no es fácil de limpiar…- apoyó Sirius a su compañero.

"Miau" le dio la razón la señora Norris.

Filch no sabía que era peor, estar ahora a merced de esos dos que se suponía debían estar castigados y no estar dando problemas en ese momento ó que la señora Norris estuviera a favor de esos dos mocosos.

¿Pelear o no pelear? Ese era el dilema y Filch estaba pensando a toda velocidad cómo salir del atolladero en el que se encontraba lo más limpio posible tanto en sentido figurado como literalmente por la melaza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Se enfurruñó Filch.

\- Podemos divertimos con usted toda la noche- puso las cartas sobre la mesa James- tenemos mucho material que estamos dispuestos a probar en este lugar…

\- O podemos salir de aquí sin problemas e irnos a dormir a nuestras camitas- continuó Sirius fingiendo un bostezo de cansancio- ya es tarde y los niños bonitos deben dormirse a su hora.

"Miau" apuntó la señora Norris ya que los niños buenos deben dormirse a las ocho de la noche.

Filch estaba más rojo con cada argumento-tontería de esos dos y cada "Miau" que les daba la razón. Un poco más y comenzaría a salirle vapor por los oídos. ¡Él que creía los tendría bajo sus garras y ahora lo tenían a él bajo su control! ¿Qué iba a decir el director Dumbledore? ¡Claro, el director le daría la razón! Dejaría ir a estos dos y él los acusaría con el señor director, sí, Filch había olvidado las pruebas si los chicos limpiaban todo pero en ese momento ni se le había ocurrido algo para guardar como evidencia del desastre.

\- Ustedes ganan, son más listos que yo- se mostró derrotado Filch.

\- Claro que lo somos- asintieron ambos Griffindor.

"Miau" se mostró de acuerdo la señora Norris.

\- Ustedes limpien todo y los dejaré ir. -Declaró finalmente Filch.

\- ¿Nos da su palabra? - preguntó James mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- Palabra- asintió Filch.

\- ¿De verdad, palabra?- lo miró con doble desconfianza Sirius.

"¿Miau?" preguntó a su vez la señora Norris.

\- ¡Ya dije que "palabra"! - se sintió ofendido Filch por la desconfianza de la gata.

\- En ese caso, yo no tengo problema- sonrió James.

\- Yo tampoco- sonrió Sirius.

"Miau" apoyó la señora Norris.

Y con un movimiento más de varita realizado por James detrás de su espalda sin que el celador le prestara atención el piso se limpió por arte de magia pero no las cadenas. El señor Filch cruzó lo más rápido que pudo solo ver el suelo limpio, le arrebató a Sirius a la señora Norris quien lanzó un "Hiss" molesto ya que le gustaba estar en el regazo del chico y con su cara de pocos amigos rugió.

\- ¡Ahora, lárguense a sus camas!

Filch se reía para sí del error que el Griffindor había cometido al no limpiar todo el lugar.

James y Sirius no esperaron que les hicieran la invitación dos veces, con una falsa inclinación de cabeza salieron de la oficina de Filch con toda su majestad juvenil de Griffindor.

Solo ver que esos dos desaparecían por el corredor Filch hizo lo mismo en sentido contrario para ir a la oficina del director Dumbledore y traerlo para que viera cómo esos dos habían dejado sus hermosas cadenas.

Con lo que no contaba Filch era que solo escuchar como éste salía velozmente como alma que lleva el diablo, James y Sirius hicieron un último encantamiento que escondía los artilugios de Filch y le llevaría varios días encontrarlos.

\- Nos van a regañar por esto- dijo de pronto Sirius.

\- Ya le sacaremos provecho- fue la respuesta de James- vamos, quiero ir a la cama antes de que la profesora McGonagall se entere.

\- Ella sí da miedo- se estremeció Sirius.

\- Sí, después deberíamos relajarnos un poco molestando a Quejicus, ya sabes, para pasarnos el mal sabor de boca- sonrió maliciosamente James.

\- Molestar a Quejicus siempre me relaja- sonrió de la misma manera cómplice Sirius.

Y los dos Griffindor se fueron caminando muy quitados de la pena hacia sus camas suaves y calientitas.

Fin.


End file.
